


Где бы стоило жить звездам

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Hurt, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Она — видят Ками — еще лучше, в сотни и тысячи раз, будто звезды окончательно решают: переезжаем, зачем нам это затертое небо, если есть эти глаза?





	Где бы стоило жить звездам

**Author's Note:**

> честно говоря, это, наверное, самый короткий мой эксперимент   
> Я вообще не люблю тот канон, который мы получили после конца манги, и почти-канонные пейринги, но Наруто/Сакура имеют кусочек моего сердца.
> 
> https://vk.com/romanovski_home -- материалы к работам, спойлеры, часть меня.

Ты шепчешь ей (про себя):  _какая ты потрясающая._  
  
Вслух:  _идем на свидание, Сакура-чан!_  
  
Куда деваются красивые слова про звезды в глазах и облачно-розовые волосы, ты не знаешь. Слыша «нет», даже не думаешь расстраиваться. Когда-нибудь Сакура-чан будет держать тебя за руку, ты в это крепко веришь и сворачивать с веры, как с пути, не собираешься.  
  
Тебе вон тот халат, бело-красненький, с дедули Хирузена, и Сакуру-чан. Чтоб все знали, какой ты сильный, и чтоб Сакура-чан не подзатыльники отвешивала, а улыбалась почаще.  
Никаких «а если», «не получится», «не смогу». Все сможешь, все потянешь, все выучишь, если захочешь.  
  
И пускай Саске-придурок кривится и фыркает. Он же Сакуру-чан в упор не видит (и слава Ками!), ну разве не дурак?  
  
…а ведь и дурак. Ну кто же с этой змеюкой непонятной куда согласится пойти? Змеюка-Орочимару и деревню порушил, и дедулю Хирузена прикончил, и вообще стремный — как заговорит, так и как-то… не по себе. Плакать Сакуре-чан теперь часто.  
Обещая вернуть ей — его, прячешь все свое негодование внутри и говоришь (уже — себе):  _она красивая даже когда плачет._  
  
Но забываешь ты об этом быстро. В твоей голове — друг, змеюка-Орочимару. Если один — сбившийся с пути дурак, то второй — преступник. Вот ты и думаешь:  _чему может научить дурака преступник?  
_  
  
  
Уходя на долгие три года, ты возвращаешься, когда становишься выше и сильнее, но ничуть не спокойнее или хитрее. Ты все так же горишь, тебе все так же — мантию Хокаге и Сакуру-чан под плечо, тебя не задувает.  
  
Она — видят Ками — еще лучше, в сотни и тысячи раз, будто звезды окончательно решают: переезжаем, зачем нам это затертое небо, если есть эти глаза?  
Вот кто становится сильнее и лучше, возможно, даже больше, чем ты, и это нельзя не заметить. Ты становишься ей снова другом, сокомандником, человеком-с-глупым-сердцем.  
Не меняясь, ты все равно кричишь о любви меньше, но взамен кричишь о том, что стал сильнее — посмотри, я выше, шире плечами, сильнее стал, взгляни!..  
Она глядит на горизонт, рыжий и пыльный, опаздывая — ты был там утром, а сейчас там пусто и спокойно. Она смотрит не на тебя, все еще туда, где может появиться чья-то знакомая тень.  
  
И это не разочарование: как чудесные девушки могут быть для тебя? Ты — мальчик-с-демоном-внутри, а не дурак-Саске.  
  
Что нужно, чтобы она смотрела? Ты и не знаешь, ведь все — не твое, так не сможешь.  
А ты — живешь, горишь, смотришь в нежно-розовый затылок, представляешь, захлебываешься ночами дурными снами, смотришь ошалело в утрене-пыльное зеркало, и так по кругу много-много раз.  
  
 _Однажды она полюбит,_  обещаешь себе и мажешь по огрызку зеркала ладонью, как подписываешь контракт, разве что крови нет.  
  
  
…но она не полюбит. Спустя годы — наденет на себя чужую фамилию, не отпустит чужой и холодной руки, за которой всегда рвалась. Ее дочь ты будешь видеть нечасто, еще реже — ее мужа, своего лучшего друга. И ты останешься с этим наедине. С этим и отблеском облачно-розовых волос в старой и теплой, как одинокий рыжий закат, памяти.  
Останешься ведь, если не одумаешься.  
  
  


…ты не одумаешься, верно?


End file.
